


But You Call Me When You're Bored and You're Playing With Yourself

by medelrey



Series: Kingdom [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medelrey/pseuds/medelrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But don’t you want to know what I’d do to you if I was there?”</p><p>Sansa bites her lip, biting back a moan as she sneaks her hand between her thighs, just barely brushing over center. “What would you do?”</p><p>Jon sighs through the phone, breath heavy and deep. “You can touch yourself, but only through your underwear. Go slow. Be gentle like I would.”</p><p>“Alright,” she breathes, propping her feet up on the edge of the bed as she scoots lower in her chair. “What would you do, Jon Snow?”</p><p>“I’d take it slow. I’d kiss you until your lips were purple and your hands were tugging on my hair like you do when you get impatient. I’d bite your bottom lip until you whimpered and asked me to kiss your neck.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	But You Call Me When You're Bored and You're Playing With Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Sooo, can you make a drabble or something from the Kingdom verse with this line from "The Sound" | " You can call me when you're bored and you're playing with yourself.." 
> 
> Title obviously belongs to the 1975.

"You’re finally alone?”

“Mhm,” she hums, fiddling with hem of her dress.

“What’s it like to shoot without me?”

“It’s weird, honestly. I don’t much care for it.” Sansa’s stomach tingles as he laughs through the phone.

“I’d shoot you if I could. But you know how Daenerys is; I’ve got to cover this event in Essos.”

“But it’s so boring and Margaery hates the idea of ‘frozen fashion’.”

Jon laughs again. “I told you she was a pain the arse. But I like the outfit they had you in. Do you think you could nick the boots?”

“I’m not sure, why?”

“Cause,” Jon breathes, “Wouldn’t it be fun if I fucked you in them?”

Sansa feels heat rise to her cheeks. “Jon…”

“Is your door locked, sweet girl?”

Sansa sighs, crossing her legs to ease the ache he’s already started. “Yes.”

“Good. Tell me what you’re wearing?”

“The same outfit from the shoot. Just without the coat.”

“Are you wet, love?”

Sansa whines as she traces her fingers up her thighs, dancing her fingertips across the smooth skin. “Mmm, what do you think?”

“If I was there, you’d be dripping.”

“Would I?” Sansa asks, pulling up her dress to expose her pretty lace underwear. She quickly snaps a shot to send to Jon, momentarily taking the phone away from her ear.

She lives for his reaction to the photo, the dark huff under his breath. “Yes, you know you would be. I’d lick your sweet cunt until you dripped down your thighs and ruined those brand new clothes they’ve given you. Then I’d tease you; I’d make you want it so bad until you begged for it.”

“Jon, this isn’t fair.”

“What isn’t, sweet girl? The fact I bet you’re soaking already and I’m not even there to have done it?”

“Yes,” Sansa hisses, fingers tracing across her skirt. “It isn’t fair because I’m here and you’re not.”

“But don’t you want to know what I’d do to you if I was there?”

Sansa bites her lip, biting back a moan as she sneaks her hand between her thighs, just barely brushing over center. “What would you do?”

Jon sighs through the phone, breath heavy and deep. “You can touch yourself, but only through your underwear. Go slow. Be gentle like I would.”

“Alright,” she breathes, propping her feet up on the edge of the bed as she scoots lower in her chair. “What would you do, Jon Snow?”

“I’d take it slow. I’d kiss you until your lips were purple and your hands were tugging on my hair like you do when you get impatient. I’d bite your bottom lip until you whimpered and asked me to kiss your neck.”

Sansa breathes heavily through her noise, squirming as she runs her thumb in a circle around her clit.

“You love when I kiss your neck; the way it feels when my teeth break your skin and you have little hickeys you have to hide with scarves. I’d mark you up so everyone would really know you’re mine. You’d feel my lips on weeks to come and only when you said my name would I kiss your lips again.”

She can hear him shuffling around on the other side of the line, picturing him hard under his black skinny jeans, running his hands across his stomach until he reached where he wanted. “Sansa, are you there?”

“Yes, sorry,” she mumbles, running quick circles over her center, breath hitching in her throat as she begins to ache. “I got…distracted…”

“Distracted? Should we stop?”

“No!” She frets, “Please don’t stop. I was just thinking about what you must look like right now.”

“My sweet girl,” Jon hums. “I’d pull that fancy dress you’re wearing up your body inch by inch until I could throw it on the floor. I’d wrap your legs around my hips and push you back to the bed, keeping my hands on your perfect arse. I miss the way it feels in my hands; how you arch against me when I touch you.”

Sansa feels herself growing wetter by the second listening to each perfect word Jon says. She places the heel of her hand across the top of her mound, pressing gently, just enough to ease the ache.

“If I had to guess, I bet you’re in a black lace bra to match your panties. I’d leave it on just to admire how gorgeous you look but I’d trace my thumbs over your nipples until you were a mess. Then I’d use my mouth, teasing them with my tongue until they were hard against the lace. Would you like that?”

“Yes,” she whimpers, squirming once again in her chair. “I’d love it.”

“Good,” Jon says, “I’d kiss across your chest and the tops of your tits until you were arching and begging me to do more. And what would you like, Sansa?”

“I…” She begins, struggling with her words, too turned on to think clearly. “I would want you to take off my bra. I like the way it feels when you kiss…there…”

“Your tits? I’d worship them, Sansa, you know I would. With my fingers and my mouth. I’d kiss and lick until your nipples were as pink as your lips. I’ve always wondered if I could make you come just from that. Would I have to work very hard?”

“No,” Sansa fumbles, moving her hand faster. “I don’t think so.”

“I know, sweet girl, you come so easily for me. I’d kiss down your body, running my tongue over your ribs and your hips until you were squirming and moaning my name. I’d kiss you over your underwear; right above your clit.”

“I miss how you taste,” Jon continues, breathing sharply through his nose. “You have no idea how sweet you are to me. I would lick your cunt for days, if I could. Do you miss me between your thighs, Sansa? Do you miss my mouth and how hard I make you come with my tongue?”

“Gods, yes,” Sansa whines, circling her fingers around her swollen nub, pushing her hips against her hand. It’s not the same, getting herself off without Jon to help, but it still feels incredible. “When you get home, I’ll keep you locked in my room.”

“Yeah? Will you? Will you let me fuck you with my mouth until you can’t stand it?”

Sansa whines high in her throat, thighs quaking as she nears the edge of her orgasm.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Jon asks.

“Yes,” she answers, “So, so close.”

“Slow down. I’m not finished with you yet.”

“Jon…”

“Slow it down.”

Sansa groans in frustration as she eases her rhythm.

“I want to fuck you so bad, Sansa Stark. I want to be buried so deep inside you that you feel me for weeks. I’d go slow at first, barely touching you, letting you adjust until you were begging me to get on with it, like you always do.”

“You’re a tease,” Sansa mumbles, rubbing her thighs together to ease the awful ache. “Are you ever going to let me come?”

“Of course I am. But first I want to keep telling you how much I want you; how badly I want to fuck you into the mattress and leave you with my fingerprints on your hips. I want to hear you say my name and listen to your little whines and moans.”

Sansa slips her underwear to the side, groaning as she feels her wetness against her fingertips. She’s not sure how much longer she can last as she listens to Jon filthy, beautiful words. His voice is like velvet as he speaks, his tone much more gruff than usual. She falls silent as she touches herself, eyes falling closed as she imagines just how it’d feel to have Jon in the room with her right now.

“Did I lose you again?” He asks.

“Yes,” Sansa answers, dipping two fingers inside herself. “I just keep thinking about you fucking me. I’m getting lost in it. I keep thinking about how it feels when you’re inside me.”

Jon moans as Sansa speaks. “I swear you’re not going to walk properly for three days by the time I’m done with you. But gods, if I was there, I’d wrap your legs around me and fuck you until you came so hard you forgot your name. Would you like that?”

Sansa moves her fingers faster, thumb brushing over her clit as she forgets Jon’s instructions to move slowly. “You know I would. Fuck, I don’t think I’m going to last much longer.”

Jon laughs lightly, “Good. I want to hear you peak and I want you to think about how it feels when I make you come; when my lips are on your neck and my cock in your cunt.”

“Please,” she says, dipping her fingers further inside and arching her hips into her hands. “Make me come, Jon.”

“I’d hit that spot that makes your eyes roll back while I kiss your lips, keeping your legs wrapped tight around me. I’d beg for you to come, wanting to feel you.”

Sansa thrusts her fingers faster, her head lulling against the back of the chair as she feels her body begin to let loose. “Come, sweet girl, let it go.” Sansa comes with a start, legs shaking with her effort as she falls into oblivion, mind filled with the images Jon painted for her. She mumbles his name into the phone before it falls from her ear, clattering to the floor.

She doesn’t stop until she feels like she can’t breathe, until it feels like her heart might beat out of her chest. Her fingers feel detached from her hand as she reaches for her discarded cell phone.

Heat rushes to her cheeks as she hears Jon laughing. “Was that good?”

“Yes,” she answers, feeling slightly embarrassed. “It was.”

“I’m glad,” Jon says and Sansa can hear the smile on his voice. “And I’m so sorry to end this phone call, but the next shoot is starting. Call me tonight?”

“Of course,” Sansa replies, “Will we repeat this all over?”

“Am I that predictable?” Jon laughs again and it’s like music to her ears.

“Just wishful thinking,” she grins, frowning as she hears someone call for Jon on set.

“I’m sorry, Sans. I’ve really got to go.”

“It’s alright. I’ll talk to you later.”

Sansa smiles as she hangs up the phone, knowing exactly what will be waiting for her later.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a whole beginning detailing Sansa's shoot with Margaery but I scrapped it. As always, let me know what you thought! You can also find me on tumblr @ mattysigh


End file.
